


Kisaki Rose

by KisakiRose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakiRose/pseuds/KisakiRose
Summary: This is just a little diary collection type of thing of me ranting to anyone who may listen. I'll deposit any updates on the timeline of works or any interruptions of postings here. Just look for the most recent date among the chapters.





	1. July19,2017

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new around here, and I am not use to writing fan-fics. So I'm not sure what you can expect from me, but I figured I should get use to the formatting of this website.

So here's the thing, I have no clue what I am doing.

Most of my private writings are not fan-fic flavored, but I do appreciate the concept of not having to build a complete world full of vibrant characters every single time the writing bug comes along. That being said, I will try the fandoms out- but be warned that I will be using a lot of original characters. Like... A LOT of them. I may even set up a few series that are not fandom related at all. The works I have posted in the past on different platforms have been generally accepted but I highly value responses and pointers. It is because of the people that don't blindly accept everything before them that I have improved at all.  


As a slight disclaimer- I do work over forty hours a week, but when I get invested in a story I write quickly and at inhumane hours. I will do my best to not let people dangle on the ledges of cliff hangers for obscene amounts of time, nor will I abandon a story mid-stream for the few that may actually be invested. Just let me know you are there with a complementary high five to the face, and I'll pick up the slack.

~Love Rose.


	2. July27,2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a rambling note.

As of now I have only one fan-fic posted, "Black Fire", but I need to explain that this is one of the only fan-fics I have ever written- and I have made an executive notion that I would be re-writing the entire thing. Pretty much. Well, it looks like the original to you humans, but to me it look like a whole new storyline. I already have fifty-ish pages written out by hand, but it is suppose to take place farther down the timeline of the show, and focuses more one the original character's story with the sprinkling of Kenshin fandom-ing. I would have made a reference to a battle that does not take place in the series and that may have thrown a lot of people off so I decided to open the fic with the battle. Then I had the issue of making the time jump make sense. 

Then I realized that I am horrible at time jumps. 

Thus a new fan-fic was born.

This fan-fic is a blend of one of my original works called "Children of Fire" and the obvious "Rurouni Kenshin". So forgive me when I tend to know what I'm doing with the original characters - when they show up- more than the characters everyone else is familiar with. I know the summary of "It was a mistake to think that mother was dead." seems like a dry lead at the moment, but mother is already in town and it will all make sense soon enough. 

After this I may stick with my original works. I know this is a fanfiction site, but I am not good at taking other people's brains and squeezing out all the good gooey juices.


	3. July30,2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing

So instead of writing the entire time I had off. I did a thing that was also creative- but different.  
I used one pallet of eye shadow, a weirdo (me), and a line of lipstick instead of blood to create a quick version of AntiSepticEye, or Jacksepticeye.   
however you read into it. OH! and green hair paint. 

https://twitter.com/MsAkarazu/status/891829578213281792


	4. August10,2017

Okay, okay. It's been a while but I haven't abandoned ship yet.  
Work kind of just got demanding and all adulting and stuff. So yeah, I'm here. I'm still around to some of your dismay.  
Don't worry, I will be finishing Black Fire- and I already have an original story I'm going to post after this one.  
original as in no fanfic- I'm sorry.  
Maybe I'll dwaddle in some fanfiction after the next one- but I don't have a good enough grasp on anyone else's characters to do any justice for the ones that many of you undoubtedly love.  
After all, I have a ton of respect and love for Rurouni Kenshin, and I am currently butchering the whole concept. I'm almost sorry.


	5. August19,2017

In my short time here I have learned a couple things.   
1: It is a lot easier to write a story when I don't have to describe the characters because I already know them (OC's). But this is public now- and no one knows/ cares who they are.   
2: In order to keep people, you need to keep the stories juicy, moving, and energetic. ei: fights, porn, torture, romance, ect.  
3: It is exhausting to keep pumping out such high strung stories. I see why so many fics are abandoned.  
4: If you're writing strictly to get noticed. You're writing for the wrong reasons.

when you bend to what is popular for the sake of being known- you will end up surrounding yourself with people that don't have the same interests/ tastes that you do. Just write and create more of what you would want to see and you'll eventually find that there are more like you. That is when you can feel free to experiment and push yourself out of your box. The people that surround you will support you-not demand the latest trend or complain every time something you post is not part of their genre. 

then again, this is just the ranting of a mad woman. So take it with a grain of salt~ <3


	6. August23,2017

Note to self.  
walls are a thing, they actually exist.   
You are not crazy.  
While writing, things will come up, road blocks in the plot will show themselves.  
It's known as personal cliffhangers.  
You have no idea what's going to come next. A wall stands before you blocking all your sight.  
try to creatively go over the wall- just running straight forward into may or may not ruin the train of thought.   
not all methods work, that is okay.  
just like drawing- there are multiple drafts.   
just keep trying.   
the moment you abandoned the writing- the wall has won.  
"I'll get to it later" never comes.


	7. September17,2017

I'm still here!  
Paradox is my main focus for writing as of late and I do have more written. I just kind'a sort'a need to translate it to a digital. I have a new job that I am crash coursing in so that is why it's taking forever and a day for the next chapter to come out. I'm working on it, I swear.


	8. November11,2017

Soo, Paradox has taken off like I never expected. It's only my second story on here and it's already got a little bit of attention. Don't get me wrong- I am super thankful to everyone that interacts with anything that I do, I'm just very surprised that someone would be interested in something I created. This site was to be used as a secondary storage for my writing because of how much room it takes on my computer/bookshelf. (With the added security of it not being eaten by dogs)  
I figured I would rant here for anyone that would care to know. (And as an Easter-egg treat for the few that care)  
"Paradox" is named as such because of the characters. When I start posting the original stories (should I be honored with your attention) you would understand why. Keven and Derek are pretty major characters in a book I call "Child's Play." In this same book Ren is a child- about seven years of age- and is Keven's son. With the time line of the original book- there is no way Keven nor Derek could still be in their respective professions while Ren is fully grown.   
Damien is a side character - actually- in a book I call "Black Bird." Whom never actually meets Ren. Emma (remember her?) is a pretty big deal in "Child's Play." But in paradox she is the boss of her husband's future brother-in-law. I know there are strange coincidences- but that is definitely stretching it.


	9. January 3,2018

I'm not gone yet. Instead of writing- I got swept away into reading alot of the amazing works on this site. The next chapter of Paradox is written and will be up after the chaos of changing jobs (again) has settled. 

Idea: I have alot of straight up torture scenes with zero context about the place. Would it be acceptable to just have a nightly collection of misfortune?


	10. January 26,2018

To follow up on the change of jobs- I now have two of them.  
I'm in a self inflicted debt and I think that the payment should be self inflicted as well..? so i'll be having a day off every other week, maybe. BUT I'm now in the field I went to college for so that's a step in the right direction.

My first and forever love is creating. If I'm not writing I'm drawing. My second love is science. Sadly, I don't personally believe I will make money off of my first love. As often as I write my skill is still very mediocre compared to many. I know, the cardinal sin of creativity is comparing yourself to others. But I do not plan on paying publishers to turn me down. 

Back to my earlier idea- yeah, I think i'll make a "Book" of just my random scenes I think of but they have no home. A creative leak when I'm under creators block, which is becoming more and more.


End file.
